herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Joyce
Joshua Joyce is the CEO of Kinetic Solutions Incorporated is the (former) quinary antagonist turned secondary tritagonist of the 2014 film, Transformers: Age of Extinction. His overall role is considered more of an anti-hero than a villain, as he initially had good intentions and had redeemed himself after his Transformers development project went wrong. This may be the fact that he realized that Attinger has manipulated him for a delusional and selfish purpose while finding out that Galvatron was not who he seems and had actually covered his true nature in order to claim the seed. He also has a bit of a thing for Su Yueming. He is portrayed by Stanley Tucci 'who also portrayed Abraham Herskine in 2011 film ''Captain America: The First Avenger. Biography Joshua is the arrogant CEO of KSI. His company was hired by retired CIA agent Harold Attinger to build artificial, remote-controlled Transformers due to Attinger planned to hunt down the Autobots. Joshua himself thinks the Autobots are only junk compared to his creations. This was shown when Cade, Optimus Prime, and rest of the protagonists and Autobots talk to him for the first time, Joshua openly starts insulting and preaching to Optimus Prime, that the Autobots are no longer needed because now humans can make their own robots, but Optimus angrily objects that KSI were only able to do so by killing or exploiting many of his friends (Ratchet, Leadfoot, Brains). However, when he uses Galvatron to capture Optimus Prime, Galvatron is briefly out of control due to Megatron's possession. Despite this, he thought that it is just a technical problem. Afterwards, Joshua slowly has a change of heart after briefly conversing with Cade Yeager who tried to warn him of who Galvatron really is from what he learned from Optimus Prime along with the Seed that Attinger covered all this time. This made Joshua start to see Attinger for who he truly is based on the knowledge Cade gave him, in which he reminded him of mistakes that he had done. He confronts Attinger to question their mutual cooperation, only to have Attinger reveal that all this time, Attinger has manipulated him as a mere pawn for him (refer him nothing but a golden parachute for his success). Before he even had a chance to cope with all of this, Galvatron reactivated along with other fifty artificial Transformers. He then betrays Attinger, took the Seed away from him, and disobeys Attinger's demand to re-control Galvatron. A chase ensues in China, where he met with other human protagonists to help him took the Seed away, but is ambushed by both Galvatron's forces, Attinger and his right-hand man James Savoy. He helps the Autobots and Cade Yeager to fight Galvatron and his army. Fortunately for him, just as his hacked Transformers gain the upper hand, Autobots, with help of the Dinobots, quickly overpower them and most of the hacked Transformers are killed, while the rest of them have escaped. After the battle, he promises Cade Yeager and his family that he'll help them get a new home. He also apparently stopped his Transformers development project after a change of heart. Personality He is a strict and demanding employer. His ambition made him use his genius to build his own models of transformers he could control and never be betrayed by them. However his arrogance blinded him from fact he was manipulated by both Attinger and Megatron. He's very afraid of death and does not see his mistakes until it's too late. This was shown where he often panics during the battle and chooses to betray Attinger after realizing what he had done and realized that Galvatron has manipulated him. Joyce also proves to be a coward and a hypocrtical complainer, whining to Cade and Autobot Hound for involving him into a battle against KSI Decepticons but they retaliate against him by verbally arguing back that at least they are fighting to save earth while he isn't. Joshua was still a nuisance and a prick to the Autobots and Cade even after he joined them as Joshua told Cade to blame himself should his family be killed since Cade's the one who brought them to the war zone, and Joshua called Hound a "fat-ass". Optimus proved that he is still angry at Joshua for the preaching back at the KSI Lab and having built his nemesis Megatron, and had Grimlock roar in Joshua's face. Joshua is a coward, and he proves to be rather useless in helping Cade, Bumblebee and Hound fight off the robots he himself created. He is easily scared by Grimlock roaring angrily at him, thinking Grimlock almost ate him. He also proved mediocre combat skills against the Cemetery Wind agents sent by Attinger to subdue him, and therefore his Chinese assistant Su Yueming and a helpful stranger had to deal with those agents to save Joshua. He likes soy milk, similar to another human character, Jerry Wang, from Transformers: Dark of the Moon, ''and will drink it even when he's panicking or nervous. Relationships *'Allies **Su Yueming - Love Interest **Darcy Tirrel - Former Girlfriend **Cade Yeager - Enemy Turned Ally **Tessa Yeager **Shane Dyson **Optimus Prime - Enemy Turned Ally **Bumblebee - Enemy Turned Ally **Crosshairs - Enemy Turned Ally **Hound - Enemy Turned Ally **Drift - Enemy Turned Ally **Gill Wembley *'Enemies' **Harold Attinger - Ally Turned Enemy **James Savoy **Galvatron - weapon turned enemy **Lockdown - ally turned enemy and attempted killer **Stinger - weapon turned enemy **Brains - former detainee and source of interrogation Gallery 0ipCZfP.jpg Similar Heroes *Avery Bullock (American Dad!) *Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) *Professor Jonathan Frink (The Simpsons) *Tom Tucker (Family Guy) Also See Him On * Villains Wiki Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Cowards Category:Inventors Category:In love heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Business Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Non-Action Category:Deal Makers Category:Philanthropists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pawn of the Villain